Elemental Nation's Campione
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Sent to investigate the slaughter of the Land of Birds, a young ninja is met with a new side of the world he had never knew existed. Killing a god, capturing the girl's heart, and critically injuring himself multiple times in one day? Naruto Uzumaki's life's work will never be done.
1. God of thunder and the Eight Campione

**An idea I wanted to try and found out I really enjoy writing it. Naruto will be really strong of course, but I'll try to make it gradual. By the end, becoming godlike will be inevitable. I do not own Campione! or Naruto.**

A boy shivered as he walked down the sidewalk of an abandoned street. He easily stood out in the harsh weather and gloomy atmosphere. He was about fourteen years old with golden blonde hair that was unnaturally spiky. His eyes were the color of sapphires that went well with his slightly tanned complexion. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with matching orange shorts and black sandals. His most notable features was the whisker-like marks on his face and the black head band on his forehead.

***BOOM***

He sighed at the sound of a building being hit by lightning again. Unlike natural lightning which was yellow, this one was blue. He had experienced **Chidori** enough to know the difference between the two.

"The amount of chakra in the air is unreal..." He wasn't a sensor type but the chakra was so thick, probably more than his! He stopped as the familiar scent of blood filled his mode. He wrinkled his nose at the intensity. Steeling himself, he walked inside of what use to be a library. He resisted the urge to throw up as mutilated bodies filled the entire floor. Men, women, children...

Closing his eyes, he just walked back out. He knew full well that there was no survivors in this unfortunate town. The once beautiful Land of Birds was completely gone. He could only hope Toki managed to get away.

He tensed as the trees started to rustle from the howling wind. He rubbed the back of his neck as a sense of foreboding filled him. The thought of something going wrong was enough to put him on guard at all times.

_'I can't afford to get distracted. I got to find this missing-nin.'_

Shaking his head, he continued down the path towards the center of town. There seemed to be a tornado forming around one of the larger buildings so it was worth investigating.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy jumped as a feminine voice shouted from behind him. He gripped his heart as the voice began to giggle uncontrollably, making him twitch in annoyance. He turned around and pointed at whoever was there.

"Who they hell are..!"

His voice died in his throat as he laid eyes on perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen She was much more alluring than the girls back at his home village. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes reminded him of expensive red wine that he'd see in stores. Her attire was completely foreign to him. A white dress shirt with a little red tie. She also had on a small, orange vest that accented her large breast. (Which made him blush). Her bottom half consisted of an brown skirt with black stockings and standard brown shoes.

What really caught his attention was the black, wrapped cylinder in her hand. With her being so up close, he could feel the tainted chakra within it. It was so similar to _it _that he had trouble holding in his gasp.

"Ena hope she didn't scare you, Blonde-kun." She teased, making him blush once more.

"You didn't scare me at all." He told the girl, not ready to let her have her way. "I was just surprise that someone so beautiful would be in an abandoned town."

Now that he mentioned it, he did find it suspicious that a girl with a weapon that basically flooded the surroundings with killing intent to be in a ghost town. Could she have possibly killed them...

_'No...' _He shook his head and looked at the girl once more, not noticing the small blush on her light face. _'I know better than anyone to judge someone for something out of their control. I don't know her story.'_

"Blonde-kun is such a charmer..." She muttered, making his ego inflate a little. "Ena really hopes you aren't the one who killed everyone. Ena would hate to have to eradicate you. My name is Ena Seishuuin." Ena held out her hand.

That was kind of obvious, with her speaking in third person, but he did want to be a smartass. He took her hand in his and marveled at how soft and small it was.

"It's nice to meet you, Ena. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha! I guarantee you I'm not the one who killed off this town." She nodded, sensing the truth in his words, and released his hand.

"That's a relief." Weariness faded from her face as a genuine smile took it's place. "It's Ena's first time in the Elemental Nations and I forgot my guide."

"I could show you around after my mission."

"Aw, thanks. You're so sweet and bold Blonde-kun." Ena walked up to him and put her lips near his ear, just grazing it. "I like that in my men..." Now he outright shivered as she walked past him. His eyes lingered on her form as she walked towards the center of town.

_'Did I just score a date with a goddess? Wait! I forgot to ask what she was doing here!'_

* * *

Naruto panted as he ran inside an abandoned hospital building and collapsed in a chair. The floorboards under him creaked from the sudden movement, which freaked him out since it was the only sound. Besides, the occasional thunder anyways. His fear of ghost and the scare from Ena earlier didn't help.

He took a deep breath and sat up straight. Feeling the wind shift above him, he looked up to see something large dropping towards him. His eyes widened as he propelled himself from the chair.

***BOOM***

Whatever had dropped was able to easily rip through the chair and create a small crater in the floor. Naruto narrowed his eyes and noticed that it looked a lot like a hammer. The only difference was the pyramids on the ends. What shocked him was the size of the thing, which was probably a third of his height. He slightly hesitated and decided to walk towards it until the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

_'Is that buzzing..?'_

He watched in fascination as lightning suddenly struck the hammer, creating deafening thunder that made him hold his sensitive ears. The lightning started to take shape, giving the outline of a large man.

"It appears another challenger has come to face the mighty Thor in battle! Prepare thyself young warrior! I will not hesitate to bring the thunder and the lightning!"

Forcing his eyes to focus, Naruto was able to catch the features of the large man, who he assumed was Thor. He was buff, no doubt about it. He had brown hair and was wearing the most expensive looking armor he had ever seen. It was made of pure silver and their was a red cape hanging from his back. His distinguishing feature was his black eyes that shone with absolute power.

Thor didn't wait for him to recover and threw the massive hammer at him. Knowing better than to get hit, he ducked and allowed it to sail over his head. It was strangely reminiscent of his mission in the wave country, except this time the man planned to crush his skull instead of decapitating him. Feeling the wind behind him begin to shift, he turned the side, barely dodging. Yellow lightning flickered from it as Thor caught it with relative ease. He began to twirl the hammer in his hand, creating a yellow ring of electricity.

"You have quick reflexes warrior!" Thor grinned, showing off his pearl white teeth. "Let's see if you can dodge even lightning!"

He couldn't.

Blood exploded from his mouth as the hammer suddenly collided with his chest, sending him flying through the multiple stone walls. He gripped his chest in agony as Thor was in front of him in a flash of lightning. His vision began to darken as the man twirled his hammer once more.

"Another warrior has fallen to the mighty Mjölnir. Pity, thy would have made an excellent Campione! May peace be with you in Valhalla."

The last thing he saw was the hammer being descended upon him.

* * *

**"You imbecile!"**

Naruto opened an eye and groaned as he saw the giant eye of the Biju he contained. It growled at him with even more intensity than usual, making him a little wary. Although, it was was nice that it didn't try to impale him this time.

"Alright, fox, what do you want? I'm not releasing the seal!"

**"The seal is not important, you dumbass!" **Naruto looked shocked from the sudden outburst. **"My release will come in time, but not if you die! From fighting an Heretic God no less!"**

"Heretic God?" The blonde questioned, making the nine-tails stop ranting. "What's that? That man... was on a completely different level!"

**"You're as stupid as you look." **Naruto twitched from the insult. **"Heretic Gods are gods, heroes, and divine monsters who have stepped out of myths and legends to manifest in the mortal worlds."**

Naruto's draw dropped at this. He literally just fought a god and walked a...way...

"I'm going to die!"

**"The idiot is catching up. You weren't critically injured so you'll be fine in a few seconds. That vixen you had met earlier was just able to save you before you were vaporized by Thor. She's tending to your body now."  
**

"Ena?" He wondered how she'd fair against the Heretic God. He wasn't too worry with the powerful thing she had. He opened his mouth, ready to ask another question, but the world around him began to spin around him. He blinked from the vertigo.

**"It's time for you to awaken. You can ask the Hime-Miko all about the world of the gods. Now get out of my sight."**

* * *

"You're awake!"

Naruto winced as a sudden weight pushed up against his chest. He looked down to see the familiar raven hair of Ena, who was rubbing her head against his neck affectionately. A blush fell on his face as he realized that he could feel her modest chest pressed against his. Looking out a window, he noted that Ena was able to get him and get away from Thor, which impressed him immensely.

***BOOM***

"You saved me..?" The girl lifted her head and smiled. He winced as he saw the trail of blood going down her right eye. There was dirt and few scratches on herself and on her clothes but she still managed to look pretty.

He looked down, ashamed at himself. While he did not regret fighting Thor, he was annoyed he fought an opponent and severely underestimated him. He should of been dead.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

Ena looked surprised from the sudden question and blushed from his obvious concern. She ran a finger over the cut on her forehead and grimaced.

"Ena will be fine. Even without Mjölnir, Thor manage to drive Ena back. The cut will heal eventually."

"That's good." Naruto mumbled before attempting to get out of bed, only to be pushed back in by Ena.. "Don't worry, Ena-chan, I heal pretty fast."

The blonde girl blushed from the affectionate suffix but shook her head. Her resolve was made up.

"That's not the problem." She told him with uncharacteristic sternness. "Leave this matter to me and leave! I don't want my first friend to be hurt with my problems. Go home and just say you've done you're job."

The ninja said nothing as he stared at Ena, unnerving her. His sapphire held such determination and conviction that she knew he wouldn't back down.

"I'll never run away..." He mumbled softly, but she easily heard him. "I will never run away while someone who saved me puts their life on the line! I refuse to be that type of person! That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

_'He's so interesting.'_

"Alright, Naruto-kun. We'll have it your way." She smiled and cupped his cheek, making him blush. She leaned forward towards him and he made no effort to move. "Ena will allow you to be my hero for today. Show this conviction on the battle field. "

A split second later, her lips connected with his. The sweet taste and the gentleness of her thin lips overloaded his senses and he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. She used her arms to out them behind his head and deepened the kiss. Suddenly his eyes opened as the room lit gold.

_"Thor is from Norse mythology. He wields the might hammer, Mjölnir, and uses it to smite his foes. His main powers rest in thunder, lightning, storms and oak. He is also a god of healing so you'll have to defeat him as swift as possible. He defied his legend when he destroyed the god of mischief, Loki, and was banished by the All-father, Odin. He continues to walk the earth looking for strong opponents, awaiting his defeat._

The two silently pulled away, a trial of saliva connecting them. There was a rosy blush on both of their faces as they panted lightly. Ena smiled innocently and got off the blonde boy.

"There is no time to waste. It's time we ended this."

* * *

It was very hard to find Thor.

After the two had finished making out, the Heretic God begun laughed every five minutes which would shake the earth. Literally. When they found him, he was sitting on his Mjölnir in a small park. Said blonde could feel the blood pumping in his heart as he stared at the god with fierce eyes.

"So the two warriors that I have defeated have recovered? Thy has come back stronger than before also!" He stood up, easily towering over the two. "Yes, I can feel the excitement of battle in my veins! Let's begin this battle! The final!"

"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, unsheathe!" Ena released the object she was holding from it's confines. That's when Naruto finally got a look at it. It was a sword and the killing intent it was emitting nearly doubled. The design of the sword was incredibly prepossessing. The blade itself was black and the guard was definitely made of gold. "This marks your end, god of thunder!"

A purple aura surrounded her and she readied her sword. Her eyes darkened and she exploded into action. She pushed herself against the ground and propelled herself towards the Heretic God at a swift speed.

Thor was obviously ready, as he quickly stood up and picked up his hammer. He blocked the girl and, to his shock, saw that her sword was easily pushing him back.

"Quite impressive." The god of thunder praised, much to her surprise. "To match me in strength is magnificent! Unfortunately for you, this allows me to use megingjörð." Ena's eyes widened as her knees buckled from the doubling of his weight. Despite this, she smiled slyly.

"An unfortunately for you, Ena did not come alone this time."

**"Rasenrengan!"**

Thor wasn't able to move as Naruto shoved both rasengan into his back. He winced as he the twin spiraling spheres dug into this back. Ena, feeling the weigh of Thor's hammer slacken, lifted her and kicked him in the stomach. He was sent skidding across the grass. Knowing he'd heal soon, she propelled herself once more and sent a downward slash at his torso.

Thor was able to back peddle before the sword connected but it was able to nick him on the leg, causing blood to flow. He stared in amazement at the wound and didn't react as a giant shadow fell on top of him.

**"Ōdama Rasengan!"**

Just as the massive rasengan was going to connect, Thor suddenly reached up and shoved his hand through the rasengan. Naruto gasped as the god grabbed his throat and the air around the two begin to spark. The god looked up at him slowly, revealing his lightning filled orbs.

"You... Have annoyed me!"

***BOOM***

The blonde screamed as thousand of volts flooded his system.

* * *

Pain.

He fell on his knees and was still. His mouth was open in a silent scream but the electrocution he had been forced to endure.

Despair.

What was happening to Ena? Was she okay? He hoped she would of ran and left him. After all, he was just a burdun to her.

_'I'm going to die alone...'_

* * *

"Naruto!"

Ena changed stances and held her sword in one hand and aimed it at the god. She closed one eye and threw it at Thor's head, trying to impale it but the god disappeared in a flash of lightning. She attempted to run towards the smoking body of her new friend but shivered as the air cracked behind her.

"Begone woman!"

The angry words were enough to snap her back into reality as the god back handed her, causing her to scream in agony. She clutched her face as pure agony filled her being. Without her blade, she was no match for Thor.

"Thy has tested my patience." Thor slammed his boot on her leg, crushing it on spot. Her screaming intensified. "After killing my brother, I've become more ruthless in combat. I must show thy the error of facing me before being killed."

_'I can't do anything else... My leg... Gramps... Naruto..!'_

* * *

Screaming.

Who was screaming so loudly? It sounded so familiar for some reason.

_"Naruto!"_

Someone was calling his name? He needed to wake up but he felt so tired.

"She's calling for you. You need to wake up once more."

Power.

Immense power filled his being. Strange, he never felt this strong before in his life. The closest he could think of was the Valley of End but that hurt. This power felt refreshing. There was no time to dwell on it.

"I have to save Ena!"

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto was already standing. He coughed up some smoke as and cleared his head.

_'What was that..?" _He took a death breath and relaxed a little. _'I'll ask the Kyuubi later, but I need to deal with Thor. I'll have to outsmart him somehow. While he doesn't seem so bright to begin with, he's dangerous when he's angry.'_

"-I must show thy the error of facing me before being killed."

He blinked as he saw the Heretic God lift his foot over the screaming Ena, who was wounded. He narrowed his eyes in anger and picked up Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, allowing a scarlet aura to envelop him. He ignored the slight pain in his abdomen and disappeared in a red blur.

Thor slammed his foot down, causing the ground beneath him to explode. However, there was a displeased look on his face as he stared through the destruction.

"So thy is alive? I will change that in a heartbeat!"

He wordlessly, but gently, laid Ena on the ground. He saw the agonizing pain on her face and grimaced. He turned towards Thor and crossed his fingers that his plan would work. He gripped Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi tighter and made a single hand seal.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."**

Eight clones appeared in the familiar puff of smoke, surrounding the original, each holding their own sword. Thor cracked his neck and made a come-here gesture. The clones screamed battle cries and charged.

It was a slaughter.

The first two clones jumped towards the god but he caught them by the pants leg and threw them into separate buildings, dispelling them instantly. Another clone was killed when it tried to kick him in the back of the head, but he easily ducked and spun around. The clone choked as it was grabbed by the back of it's collar and slammed into the ground.

The other clones learned from their brother's mistakes easily enough. They began throwing an assortment of shuriken and kunai at Thor. The Heretic grabbed his hammer and threw in between the clones, and in a flash of lightning, appeared in between them. He spun on the ball of his feet and began spinning in a circle, easily crushing the clones.

Not stopping, Thor once again threw his hammer, but this time at the original. Just before it hit him, Thor flashed in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Numbers has not made a difference for thy." The god said with pity in his voice, rage completely gone. "I'm afraid this will be thy last battle before going to Valhalla." Thor reared his fist back, which was coated with electricity. Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Just like Sasuke...'_

Blooded exploded from his mouth as the god's large hand went straight through his back, most likely destroying one of his lungs. Thor sighed and prepared to pull his arm out until his wrist grabbed by the boy. That's when he notice something absolutely fascinating. The boy was grinning despite the blood dripping from his mouth.

"I-It's over!"

Naruto raised Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi with his remaining hand. Light shined from the sky as the boy released a roar and impaled Thor in the heart.

The tense atmosphere ended when the Heretic God began to give a booming laugh. Fear filled Naruto's being at the thought of him not defeating him, but h looked down to see the Heretic God start to crumble into dust.

"Even though he isn't in the world, Susanoo has managed to doom me. Thy has done well for someone who has wielded a Divine Sword for the first time. It's been centuries since someone has come close to defeating me in combat. Congratulations! Grow strong and take the world by a storm warr- No! Eighth Campione!"

The excitement in the god's voice faded along with his body. Naruto gave a weak chuckle as he fell to the ground in his own pool of blood. He felt his eyes grow heavy as exhaustion finally caught him. He look towards Ena and saw her sleeping peacefully, making him smile.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the world turned black.

**Well, there it goes. I really, really enjoyed writing this. My original plan was for this to be Erica and Naruto meeting and becoming the seventh Campione, eventually getting the standard harem, but I decided against it. This will turn to either strictly NarutoxEna or perhaps EnaxNarutoxLiliana. Erica and Yuri are completely off limits.  
**

**I gave Thor has quite a bit of authorities. (Not as much as Godou, though) Since I made this up, I'll elaborate on them.**

**Mjolnir- The weapon said to crush mountains. For the conditions to be met for this, Naruto must face someone has ill intentions against them. (Obviously thunder and lightning. Didn't think I'd have to spell it out...)**

**Megingjörð- The belt of Thor that increases strength. For the conditions to be met for this, an opponent must be able to match him in strength.**

**Oak- Allows Thor to manipulate any source of oak, just like the Shodaime, but on a much smaller scale. The conditions is Naruto must be near oak and losing a battle.**

**Healing- If Naruto is attack by something that isn't a one hit KO or an divine weapon, his wounds will heal in minutes. Always active.  
**

**Authorities are a bit tricky to understand so forgive me.**


	2. Stargazing and the Destructive Frenzy

**I probably listened to the new One Piece opening thirty times while watching this and I'm still not sick of it. It's so catchy and interesting.**

** Anyways, this does take place during Naruto's training trip. One year after he leaves Konoha. Naruto will have that tiny bit of affection for Sakura, but it'll go away gradually. Godlike healing Naruto, yes. I'm not making it instantaneous though. Everyone else, thank you for the reviews, likes, etc. (Sorry if I don't understand some of your questions. This will be Naruto's last Heretic God fight for a while.**

_"What happened?"_

Ena opened her eyes to see the sun setting over the horizon. She looked confused as to why she was outside in the first place but memories began to flood her mind. _"Naruto-kun!"_

In a state of panic, she tried to use arms to lift herself off the ground. She couldn't hold back a scream as pain engulfed the entire left side of her body. She immediately collapsed on the ground with a groan. Frustration filled her as she tried to think of a way to get up without hurting her arm any further.

"I'll just have to endure it."

Deciding to get up another way, she slowly sat up. The pain from her flared from the sudden movement but it wasn't as bad as before. So, using her legs only, she hoisted herself up. She held her left arm to prevent it from moving too much and began searching for her friend.

"Naruto-kun?"

Worry formed on her dirtied and scratched face. She continued to call the boy's name until she spotted her sword a few meters away. She walked towards it and her eyes widened in horror. Not because of how her sword was placed in the ground, but the bleeding, non-responsive, boy on the ground.

Obviously ignoring the former, she immediately bent down and saw a giant hole in his chest. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she tried to insert magic into his body but he instantly rejected it. She almost lost hope as she was reaching down to check his pulse, but his body began to glow orange.

To Ena's amazement, the large hole in his chest began to close right in front of her eyes. Even the burnt area around his neck was fading. She gave a big sigh of relief and wiped away her tears. That's when another problem awakened.

_'How am I supposed to move him?'_

* * *

"Welcome my child."

Naruto blinked as a girl about the same age of him smiled him. He stared at her incredulously, wondering why she had called him her child. She didn't look anything like him. Violet hair that sharply contrasted his own, blonde, hair. Her eyes were green and her ears were pointed, making him believe she wasn't human. She was wearing so much white, it was blinding.

Not like he had any room to talk.

"Where... am I?" He was surprised to find that he could barely talk.

"The intermediate world. The land between the living and the dead. You were killed in your battle against the Heretic God, Thor." His eyes widened in horror of the revelation. Panic swelled in his being at being unable to fulfill his dream and promises. "Don't worry too much about it, Naruto-chan. You'll be sent back in a moment."

"Not to offend you, miss-?"

"Mother."

"No way in hell!"

"Language." She told him sternly, but pouted immediately after. "My name is Pandora."

"You make it sound like you can bring me back to life." Pandora nodded her head in confirmation.

"Unlike the Heretic God you fought, I am the true goddess. Or Kami, in your language. Not that it matters now. I am reviving you. No longer will you be just a ninja, but the eight Campione. A human who has slain a Heretic God and stolen their divine Authorities, becoming a devil king. Which makes me your mother." She persisted, but Naruto ignored this for more important matters. He was able to grasp the concept of Campione really quickly.

"Wouldn't that be Shinigami's decision?"

"Shinigami is a Heretic God, just like Thor. He too has left his myth." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He couldn't understand anything about this Heretic God stuff. He wanted to ask more questions but his head started to feel like it was splitting open. He looked at Pandora and saw her smiling.

"Go forth my child. You are my youngest so you'll have to show up the others. Even my other son, Godou Kusanagi. I'm going to love spoiling you!"

* * *

"Who are you!"

She did not move her eyes away from the strange man who had walked up to there refuge. A small house that wasn't too far away, but not too close to their last fighting area. There wasn't any trouble dragging Naruto because she just used Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi to do. She had to use the flat of her blade so she wouldn't cut off his clothes -which she would of enjoyed- or his head -which would of horrified her senseless-.

Back to strange man, his appearance was bizarre to her. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. Over that was a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. His hair was incredibly white and more of spiked mess than Naruto's. On his forehead was horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil.

Knowing Naruto was still recovering in one of the rooms, she discreetly reached for her sword. Her movement was pretty obvious because her sword reflected the light from the sunset.

"I don't know who you are." She told him hotly, hand finally gripping Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. The wind began to shift around the girl as purple aura covered her once again, making the man look alarm. "I suggest you leave! You won't lay a hand on Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama? Damn lucky brat has been busy, hasn't he? Well, look here miss." The man bit his finger and did some weird hand signs. After he was done, he slammed his hand on the ground, making the area around him exploded with smoke.

Thinking she was about to be attacked, Ena tensed and lifted her sword. She was about to bring it down when she saw something incredibly weird.

"In the Elemental Nations, I'm the man who has sweep women off their feet and make men cry in jealousy! My enemies retreat in fear and my allies look at my back as I defeat armies in a heartbeat. Yes! I'm the famous toad sage, the strongest sannin, the gallant Jiraiya-sama!"

"..."

"..."

"Die."

Jiraiya was still his his kabuki pose when a compressed air wave missed his hair by basically decimeters. He watched flabbergasted as the girl shakily lifted her sword up once more, ready to do it once more. That's when he noticed her arm was mangled and bleeding heavily. He cursed himself at not noticing how pale she was. "Wait a second! You shouldn't fight with those injuries."

"You're not leaving Ena with much choice!"

"We aren't enemies! I'm Naruto's sensei!"

She paused, processing his words. Thinking about, the man could of easily killed her before she reached Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. She sighed in frustration and dropped her sword, making the Jiraiya relax. However, the annoyed look in her red eye's didn't fade and she settled for a glare.

"If you hurt so much as a hair on Naruto-sama..." Jiraiya began to sweat as killing-intent flooded from out of her. "You'll never be a man again, I swear on my blade..."

_'This female scorn is on par with Tsunade's! This girl is serious about protecting him. Lucky brat seriously knows how to bag the good girls.' _He thought as he took discreet looks at her ample chest. Thankfully for him, she didn't notice him doing this.

***CLICK***

The two looked over to the door to see the familiar blonde ninja leaning against the frame. He didn't look harmed at all. The only thing wrong was his blackened clothes and the hole in the front of the back. It looked like only his clothes seen war.

"Instead of checking to see if I'm alright, you decided to look at Ena-chan's chest."

Despite her injuries, Ena stood up with a happy smile on her face. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly, making Jiraiya giggled before pulling out his notepad. Naruto could only glare with the girl in his arms.

"You baka!" The boy turned his attention back to the girl. He could hear the girl sobbing and feel the wetness in his bandages. "I-I was so scared... Ena saw the hole in your chest and tried to heal you but you kept rejecting my magic! You were dead! I'm so glad!"

Naruto's eyes softened as he rubbed her back soothingly. It pained him that such a beautiful girl would care so deeply for him, where as the ones at home didn't even tolerate him. He continued to hold her as Jiraiya suddenly coughed.

"I'll allow to cuddle with your girlfriend later, Naruto. Tell me how your mission went and don't leave out any details."

So he did.

He told the man all about reaching the ghost town. Multiple dead bodies, meeting Ena, fighting a man who called himself Thor, who turned out to be a god. This one shocked Jiraiya. He also told him about his crushing defeat because of his arrogance, talking with Kyuubi, Ena saving him and taking care of him, and finally the final fight. He could remember every single detail of that scary experience. He tried to explain something else, but he reached a blank.

"That's all I can remember."

The sannin had a grim look on his face as he stared at his apprentice's chest. He had found it strange that the boy survived the serious injury. Although, he supposed the boy gained a bit of resistance from his old teammate.

"I'll have to step up your training if you're going to start meeting these... gods... more often. They seem immensely powerful and I can't have you sacrificing your body every time to win." Naruto gained a giddy look on his face and started to jump on the balls of his feet, but stopped when he felt Ena's chest rubbing against his. He blushed and looked away when he saw her give him a sly look.

"I'm ready, Ero-sennin! What are you going to teach me?" Jiraiya gave a hefty laugh and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Later, my apprentice! First, we have to escort the ruler of the land of birds to The Land of Fire border to avoid any conflict. It was already hard enough as it was to get you in the damn nation."

The blonde scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He remembered quite well that the ninja from Iwa didn't appreciate him even stepping _near _the border. It took Jiraiya's silver tongue to let him reach the Bird Country.

"What will you do, Ena?" The black haired girl looked him and gave that award-winning smile she usually gave, making his heart skip a beat.

"I'll follow you to the end of the Earth, Naruto-sama! Ena will be your knight, your sword. I'll also be your slave that you can ravish-"

"No need for that!" Naruto blushed furious as the thought of her being scantily-clad and bounded tightly. He didn't even know he was into that! Swear! "It'll be dangerous if you come along, not to mention you're injured. Shouldn't we take you to a hospital? You're arm looks really bad."

"You're concern is heartwarming, Naruto-sama, but Ena is not dead yet. My magic is already healing me so I'll be fine in the morning." Jiraiya had finally stopped giggling and motioned them towards them towards the door.

"You won't get rid of her, brat. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

No matter how much he tried, Naruto couldn't sleep.

_'The stars are beautiful here.'_ Billions of stars littered the night sky, all of them twinkling. He sighed as he laid on his back. He already healed twenty minutes after they got settled in. A soft breeze blew his hair around, which was a reliever. After the harsh winds created by Thor, he didn't plan to go to the Land of Lightning anytime soon. "It feels nice out here as well."

"It does."

He heard footsteps and moved his head slightly, catching sight of Ena's red orbs. He quickly looked away as he caught sight of her yellow panties, making her giggle. "No need to be embarrassed, Naruto-sama."

She laid down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to smell her hair. He hadn't been able to pick on it before so he assumed she just got out of the shower. The smell reminded him of cherry blossoms.

Seeing that neither of them was sleepy, Naruto decided to break the comfortable silence.

"So what happens now?" Ena hummed softly. "I mean, I kind of killed a god. Isn't that, like, against the laws of nature?"

"Well, that makes you a Campione. It is very much natural once it happens." The word was engraved in it's mind. For some reason, he had a feeling that he already knew what it was

"A devil king?"

"You're not as clueless as I thought." She said playfully, making him look away. "Don't be like that! A Campione is the king of the country where he killed his first god. Usually, a Mage Association would come confront you but I don't think there are any here."

"I don't think the Kage would appreciate me taking over their land." This time, Ena looked confused. "Kage are the strongest ninja of the nation. Since I'm from the Land of Fire, we have a Hokage."

"Fire shadow?" He nodded his head.

"Hai. The current Hokage is Ero-sennin's old teammate, Tsunade Senju. She may be old, but she's super strong!" The girl giggled as the boy spoke in gusto. He then proceeded to tell her about he met the old woman. Her amazing fighting strength, their bet, his training, the fight between the sannin and him winning said bet. She didn't interrupt him once as she hung unto every word.

"You know, I barely know anything about... you..."

His stopped himself as he heard her snore softly. He sighed and looked back up at the night sky. That feeling he had always had since he was a child was gone. It was strange, but not unwelcome. While it died down after he became more friendly with the Konoha twelve, it never truly vanished.

_'I'm not lonely anymore...'_

* * *

Since the Land of Birds was already close to the border, it had taken the trio only a few hours to reach it. Ena couldn't tree jump like they could, so she insisted Naruto carry. He was against but she gave him a look and he agreed. Although, he did do it piggy-back style. (Which wasn't much better since she was pressing against his back)

The border wasn't a very spectacular place, like a Kage mansion, but it obviously told a person where the border was. There was basically a line as grass started to fade into rocky terrain. Naruto thought it was a little lame for a border between two major nations.

"Where are they?" Said blonde grumbled as he sat on the green grass, careful not to cross the border again. He looked around but only saw Ena laying in a tree and Jiraiya sitting on his scroll not too far away from him. "Isn't it rude to keep diplomats waiting?"

"If you were a diplomat, yes." Jiraiya pointed out, making the boy huff. "Brat, just give them a few minutes. Iwa ninja know their own nation better than us. They've been here first but something must've come up."

"I guess. Are you okay up there, Ena-chan?" The girl looked down and gave a sad smile that made him a bit alert.

"Only if Naruto-sama joins Ena~"

A blushed enveloped his face for the first time that day and sighed. He had to get use to her teasing and flirting sooner or later. He was honestly surprise he kept up with her yesterday, when he met her. He was about to call up to her again when killing-intent flooded the area, making all three tense. Soft footsteps emerged from the forest behind them, making Ena jump in front of her king with her sword unwrapped.

It didn't take long for the person to reach the clearing and once they did, bile rose in Naruto's throat.

The person revealed themselves as woman. She looked like a warrior with gold and red armor covering every thing important. Her skin was blue, much darker than Kisame's and she had four arms. In her left arms was a golden trident and a curved blade. What was in her right is what disgusted him. A severed head of an Iwa ninja, dripping blood in the little cup in her bottom right. There was an insane smile on her face as she dragged her trident on the ground, never stopping.

"Kali, goddess of destruction!" Ena called out, making the blue woman stop. Kali's eyes, which they noticed was completely white, narrowed. "Your foul presence will not even get close to the king!"

Ena took initiative before the Heretic God did and ran towards Kali, making her frown. The goddess tried to ram her trident in the girl when she got in close, but it was deflected with Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Kali then used scimitar to send a downward slash, making Ena jump back. Jiraiya, seeing an opening, started to created hand seals.

**"Doton: Yomi Numa!" **The ground underneath her darkened and she started to sink, but Jiraiya didn't let up. He began his hand seals once more and brought his hand to his mouth. **"Katon: Endan!" **

A flame bullet shout of his mouth, hitting the goddess point blank. There was a horrid scream as the fire consumed the whole lake. Ena looked in amazement at how easily this man was defeating Kali.

"Ero-sennin is amazing, isn't he?" She looked to see Naruto watching the battle, but the battle lust was evident in his eyes. "Let's get wild!"

"Hold on a second!" He looked at her questioningly as Ena cupped his cheeks once more. His face began to heat up as he realize what she was going to do. He expected her to lean in slowly, like last night, but she kissed him quickly with more confidence and passion. He pulled her closer to him and answered her with equal passion. The area around them begin to turn gold, catching Jiraiya's attention.

_"Kali is from Hindu religion. Like I said earlier, she is a goddess of destruction and death. What most people don't know is that she is also a goddess of time and change. She purposely left her legend to soak the land with more blood." _They pulled away from the lack of oxygen but Ena immediately connected them once more with more vigor. "_She will not be as willing to return like Thor. While Kali feels pain, it will never keep her down. She is definitely the incarnation of death and needs to be put down!"_

They ended their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They would of stayed like this if Kali didn't roar in anger. She started to easily to spin in the mud, disturbing Jiraiya, and began to spiral towards him. He grit his teeth and started to channel more chakra.

**"Hari Jizō!"**

The man spun around in a circle and was encased in his own hair but that didn't deter the goddess. She continued to spin, becoming a tornado of blades, and destroyed the very ground underneath. Once she reached the sannin, she was stabbed by multiple strands of his hair but she was able to stab her trident into her shoulder and scimitar into his hip, making him flinch from the pain. Ena, seeing the man was in trouble, ran to join the battle.

_'I have to keep her busy." _Naruto made a single hand seal, ready to create some clones but froze. Last night, if anyone asked, he would of said his chakra would be like a small lake. Now, it felt like an ocean. He tried to ignore this but as he was reaching for his chakra, he felt something else. _'A spark?'_

Focusing harder, he gripped it and gave a large tug.

***BOOM***

Thunderclouds began to form above them, completely obscuring the sun. Lightning struck in multiple places in a matter of seconds before it struck in front of Naruto, scaring the shit out of him. The lightning didn't dissipate as a familiar hammer began to form in it. Feeling it calling out to him, he gripped the handle. He tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. He was about to leave it until a loud voice spoke in his head.

_'Thy is worthy to hold my mighty weapon! Don't deter!'_

He tightened his grip on the handle and felt the electricity begin to flow through his veins. His blue eyes glowed a brilliant shade as he picked it up effortless. He instinctively put it in the air and wasn't fazed as he was struck by lightning. He then pointed it at Kali, who was still attacking Jiraiya. The air around him began to crackle and the smell of ozone became dominant.

***BZZT***

An arch of lightning struck out of Mjölnir, completely ignoring his sensei and electrocuting the goddess. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground, ending her frenzy. The sannin ended his hair technique and jumped back, blood running down the right side of his body. Naruto began to whisper to himself.

"Oh heavens, hear my plea! Strike down the one who dares attack my love does. Turn them into ash beneath my feat, Mjölnir!"

He held onto the hammer's handle with both hands and slammed it on the ground, creating a split in the ground that Kali fell in. Naruto twirled his hammer in the same way he had seen Thor do a couple of times, but unlike him, he tossed the hammer.

Mjölnir spun faster and faster with each time it made a 360 and crashed down on the Heretic God, making her expectorate blood. She tried to stand but the hammer wouldn't budge, making her roar in anger. She grabbed the handle and tried to move it, but it refused to move without permission.

"Depart from this world!"

Raising his hand, Naruto allowed it to be covered with electricity and he brought it down.

***BOOM***

A pillar of lightning fell from the sky on top of Kali, deafening everyone but the blonde ninja. Naruto himself had a cold look in his eyes as he struck down the Heretic God, shattering the earth. Although, if one looked closely, they could see divine power in his eyes as he listened to the agonizing screams of the goddess of destruction. "Ena!"

"Right!" Surprisingly the black-haired girl wasn't even phased from the demonstration of power and threw her sword at him. The blonde caught the black blade easily, watching as it enveloped in a red aura once more. This time, however, the blade itself turn blue and sparked. Casually, he waked over to Kali and saw her still struggling to get free. He raised his sword over his head and looked her straight in the eyes, no sympathy present.

"You will regret this, Campione." He looked at her questioningly. "I will take your head as part of my collection one day! If not me, some other Hindu Heretic!"

"I refuse to die!" He told her with absolute resolve. "I will never die to I attain my goals. Send as many Heretic Gods as you want, but I will slay everyone who stands my way! This is the end for you."

He brought down his sword, killing his second Heretic God.

**I don't know why I chose Kali of all things. It might just be here being OP in smite so far. Anyways, I'll give a little insight on her authorities. (Open to ideas for this one)  
**

**Wrath- Naruto will feel pain, but it won't stop an assault. For example, if he gets shot in the leg he'll keep going. Extreme injury is required to activate. Extremely similar to one-tail Naruto.  
**

**Blood-drinker- Drinking the blood of an enemy gives Naruto the ability to use their abilities for thirty-five seconds.**

**Four-arms-Creates chakra arms and chakra weapons. Just like Chakra Mode.**


End file.
